The First Kiss
by MaryRoyale
Summary: For almost five years, Hermione Granger has been working tirelessly for reforms to the laws governing werewolves. The moment has come, how will Hermione handle the Wizengamot's decision? Remus/Hermione. A Thank You Prezzie for Simona Polle.


_Four years, seven months, 23 days._ And it all came to a point. _Now_.

"The Wizengamot calls Remus Lupin!"

Hermione's breath caught in her throat as she heard a chair shift in the room behind her. It would be unprofessional to turn so she kept her eyes on the Wizengamot. _Stay calm_. _Just breathe_. Butterflies began swooping through her stomach again.

As Remus moved past her, he turned his face to glance at her, just an instant really, but long enough to wink at her. Hermione's iron control was all that was stopping her from grinning at him. They weren't friends, not here. Here he was a witness, and she was chief legal counsel. Honestly, that wink was a risk they couldn't afford.

 _You can't take the Marauder out of the man_ , whispered a voice that sounded suspiciously like Sirius. Hermione bit back a sigh.

The Questions droned on for hours. Some of them were idiotic. Hermione prayed that Remus was able to answer _without_ rolling his eyes.

Hermione prayed that she'd remember not to her roll _her_ eyes.

Somehow, Remus managed to sound cool, calm, and professional. Hermione admired the broad lines of his shoulders as he stood tall in front of the Wizengamot. How had she never noticed that before? Her eyes tracked the straight line of his spine, wishing that robes didn't cover quite so much.

"Madam Granger, do you have anything to add?"

Hermione snapped to attention. "Yes. If I could direct the Wizengamot's attention to the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures' Werewolf Report of 2008, on page 261, we can clearly see the comparison between France and wizarding Britain."

"Yes, yes, we've reviewed that. Do you have anything _new_ to add?"

Hermione's gaze narrowed at the speaker and her lips pressed to a thin line.

"Just this," she said coolly. "With the outreach programs that Beauxbatons and the French Ministry of Magic are implementing to recruit young, talented werewolves, wizarding Britain is put at risk to lose talent and skill that we can ill-afford to let go."

"Werewolves," someone scoffed from the gallery.

Hermione turned to glare into the gallery. She stood up and moved around her table so that she could address the entire room.

"I beg to differ," Hermione spoke out in ringing tones. "Beauxbatons is recruiting Hogwarts-age students. They won't be moving to France by themselves. Their families will be moving with them to be closer to their children. There are still some very young werewolves who were infected by Fenrir Greyback. Up and coming Potions Master Malcolm Babbage moved his entire family so that his son could go to Beauxbatons, and enroll in their special programs. Now all of his potions talent is being spent at St. Denis rather than St. Mungo's. There are many more families with similar stories. France will reap the benefits while we become talent-poor. The smart, the ambitious, will follow, and in 20 years' time, in 10, we will be at a critical mass point as a society."

Silence filled the Wizengamot, and then Sirius jumped to his feet and started applauding. The speaker tried to regain control, but at that point the gallery as one surged to their feet and began cheering and whistling. Hermione could feel a blush rise to her cheeks and she turned to face the Wizengamot.

"All in favor?"

The _Ayes_ were deafening.

 _They had won_. The Werewolf Reforms had _passed._ Joy bubbled up through Hermione until she threw back her head and whooped. She was caught up by Remus' strong arms and spun in a circle. She threw her arms around his neck and laughed. She looked down into his warm green-gold eyes and time slowed. There was warmth and happiness and… something else in those eyes. Slowly, without even realizing it, she slid down his chest until their lips were inches apart.

"Congratulations," she whispered, her breath fanning across his face.

"Thank you," he whispered back. His eyes were fixed on her lips.

"My pleasure." Her lips were almost touching his.

His eyelids swooped closed and then he was kissing her. The cheering faded into the background and the world contracted until it was only his lips on hers. Fire raced along her skin when Remus' teeth nipped at her, and his tongue flicked, teasing her. She caught his full lower lip between her teeth and tugged. He growled into her mouth and a shiver went down her spine.

A sudden clap on the shoulder startled Hermione and she pulled back to see Sirius grinning at the both of them.

"We won!" He yelled and then he was hugging them both.

Remus was staring at her with a dazed expression. Hermione licked her lips and watched Remus' eyes darken.

 _What the hell just happened?_


End file.
